Destino
by Florciita
Summary: El contacto visual es una cosa muy peligrosa. Pero encantadora. Oh, sí, tan encantadora./Viñeta/


**Disclaimer applied.**

**Advertencias:** AU.

* * *

**Destino.**

—_Te amo, Jellal_— ella lloraba de enojo.

Fernandes la arrimó en un abrazo intenso que a medida que pasaban los segundos se soltaba más y más. No, no era correcto. Era su mejor amiga y, aunque le costaba admitirlo, la amaba más que a ningún otro ser en el mundo. Sin embargo, no podía estar con ella. No porque no quisiera realmente sino porque le daba miedo hacerle daño.

Y ese era el motivo por el cual decidió irse por un tiempo de la vida de la pelirroja.

—_Lo siento, Erza_— contestó ya separado de su amiga, con los ojos puestos en el suelo—, _tu felicidad no está conmigo._

Recordaba ese momento con frecuencia. Se iban a cumplir seis meses y no recibía noticia alguna de ella; no sabía si alegrarse o sentirse inmensamente triste por ello. A pesar de que intentaba llevar una vida normal Erza no se alejaba ni un instante de su memoria. Rememoraba lo cálido que era estar con esa mujer y una curva tenue se dibujaba en sus labios.

Le bastaba con solo tener que imaginarla.

Entró a la estación del metropolitano con la sonrisa que le provocaba la Scarlet. Si algo no había cambiado desde que dejó de verla fue precisamente eso. Porque si bien no estaba con ella el sentimiento era casi como el que experimentaba al tenerla al lado. El resto se había movido por completo: cambió de trabajo, conocidos y horarios. Hasta hubo un tiempo en el que fue novio de Ultear, esa amiga que lo convenció de que una relación con Erza solo iba a provocar sufrimiento.

Jellal llegó al andén medio minuto antes de que el tren se fuera. Observó a la gente entrar y salir de él, entre ellos una cabellera roja. Su corazón se detuvo un momento y reaccionó al otro. Erza. No estaba completamente seguro pero había una pequeña posibilidad que se tratara de ella. En un principio pensó abordar el siguiente tren mas al observar esa cabellera escarlata su cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo. Tenía que comprobarlo.

La chica fue la última en abordar en el cuarto vagón. Era acompañada por una sonriente rubia que le hablaba y dos chicos que se miraban con odio a sus espaldas. Amigos. Erza escuchaba a la exuberante mujer que no dejaba de hablar sobre una película que probablemente acababan de ver y de pronto, los ojos cafés de la pelirroja fueron a caer en la silueta de Fernandes.

Frente a frente, Jellal se quedó quieto en cuanto el rostro de la chica había encontrado el suyo. Ella lo miró sorprendida y no pudo devolver la atención cuando su amiga comenzó a llamarla. La rubia intentó reconocer la identidad del chico peliazul que miraba fijamente a Erza y una vez que lo hizo, la llamó con voz lastimera, implorándole dejar de verlo.

Era verdad, la Scarlet estaba profundamente lastimada. Él le había hecho daño porque antes de que ella reparara en su presencia se veía tan feliz que se odió a sí mismo por haber coincidido allí.

Y las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse ante la aún más atónita mirada de ambos.

—Adiós, Erza— susurró despacio, como si eso evitara el inminente viaje.

Se perdían nuevamente. Hubo un segundo en el que Jellal sintió que su corazón le pedía por favor no dejarla nunca más ir empero no le hizo caso. La amaba más que hace seis meses. En el momento en que la volvió a ver supo que ya no quería esa vida ni la anterior, quería estar con ella de la forma en que deseaba realmente.

El tren partió sin piedad. Por la ventana del vagón en el que había estado la Scarlet, la rubia y el chico de cabello oscuro miraron con confusión y el de pelo puntiagudo y rosa estalló. En el último instante antes de que se cerraran por completo las puertas, Erza había logrado bajarse del tren. Sí, los encargados de acomodar a la gente en el subterráneo se enojaron, mas poco le importó a ella.

Se acercó a él con paso seguro. Se miraron un instante y la pelirroja le dijo lo que se había guardado todo ese tiempo:

—Te equivocaste, Jellal. Mi felicidad está junto a las personas que amo.

* * *

Leí la frase del _summary_ hace unos días atrás y no dejé de pensarla. Luego se me hizo tan perfecto un Jerza con esa simple oración que no pude resistirme.

Así que no sé, ustedes me dicen ;)


End file.
